This invention relates to electrical capacitors containing one or more rolled metallized thermoplastic strips.
Such capacitors (described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,895, hereby incorporated by reference) have as their electrode the metallized portion of the strip and as the dielectric spacer the thermoplastic portion of the strip. Such capacitors have been filled with a variety of liquid dielectrics including e.g., dioctylphthalate ("DOP").